


Bulls at the Farmer's Fest

by literarypeerelief



Series: Hugh Cullen's New Company [8]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: At the farmer's fest, sponsored by Zoa, in the University where Charlie and Simon studies, sexy men, who are called bulls, are getting sexier than ever with bladder full of steamy urine. This chapter introduces Albert the sexy farmer, Carlo the statuesque ltalian lecturer and model, and Tom his half-Japanese boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

Zoa had sponsored a fair at the university Simon and Charlie studied. It was an agricultural fair, which attracted a surprisingly great number of people because of its varieties of foodstuffs and shows. Simon and Charlie had helped a barbecue booth, along with two of his friends, under the supervision of Philip Davis. Simon and Charlie’s shift was at five pm, so they were still walking around the fest, buying food and drinks for themselves and their friends.

Simon and Charlie enjoyed the fest greatly. They never stopped buying food and beer. Fruits and fruit juice were fresh, and thus refreshing. What was the best was the beer. There were many kinds of beer selling. The beer was absolutely great. Some were too strong for both of them, but they hoped some of their friends might enjoy it. The beer went very well with other types of food in the fest. Not to mention their barbecues, other meat dishes, such as kebabs, roasted chicken, or grilled sausages, were mouth-watering and tasted so great. Simon was told, by Philip, to buy some fruits and vegetables because Philip wanted to cook some dinner for his boyfriend at home. Before visiting half of the booths in the fair, each of them had an armload of food and drinks. They had to have a seat somewhere around the music venues.

Simon looked at his watch it was four thirty. Charlie started to drink third bottles of fresh grapefruit juice, while Simon tasted some beer. They ate some burgers as well. Both of them really had a good time, with beautiful view of people buying and selling things. Then, Charlie pointed to somewhere in the crowd, quite near them. 

“Look, that’s Carlo, the youngest Italian professor. Do you know him?”

“Yeah, the one who became a model, right?” Carlo was as white as alabaster and his body, with its whiteness, might make you think of beautiful Roman statue. Carlo was so famous that he was on the covers of a great number of magazines, and he was the university heartthrob. Some said he looked like a bull sometimes, but most of them didn’t care about those comments. If Carlo were a bull, he were the bull god. His emerald eyes and white teeth made him even more irresistible.

Carlo was the view they enjoyed. Carlo was selling some Italian food in the fair. They have bought some of it and just looked at him smiling and talking to his fans and customers. The booth had five young Italian men to help him out, and they were great things to look at.

“Nice view,” Charlie smiled.

“That’s why you sit here, slutty Charlie,” Simon laughed.

“You did enjoy it too! You’re a slut as well!”

What they saw now was something more interesting. Carlo seemed to wince a bit before speaking to his customers, who never stopped chatting and taking photos with him. A great crowd of fans were around the booth because of his popularity, and four men who helped him never stopped cooking spaghetti and some other menus in his booth. Carlo looked worried and sweated his brows. Carlo seemed to breathe out a heavy sigh.

Those expressions made them smile and feel guilty at the same time. Carlo needed to piss. Oh God! It was such a pity for him. He wouldn’t tell his fans how bad he needed to go. He just smiled and took a photo with them. When some of them moved off, he sighed and wiped his brow. Charlie and Simon saw him crossing his legs twice in a row.

“Are you thinking the same thing as me, Simon?”

“Yes, Charlie.” Simon couldn’t’ stop looking, while Charlie had a wicked grin. How could Carlo get away from the crowd? Heartthrobs were human beings; they had bladders.

“Do you think Carlo had held it for a long time?” Simon asked while trying some juice.

“Sure!” Charlie smiled, and finished his beer, “His desperation looked pretty bad. He looked adorable though while he looked desperate. So fucking hot!”

“Hide your erection, please,” Simon laughed. “It was pointing at my face!”

“Yours too!” Charlie looked at Carlo and tried to imagine how Carlo could get away. “I think the fans would be OK if he tells he needs to pee. They could wait if they really love him.”

Carlo grabbed his crotch openly now, he seemed to say something to his fans and moved away from his booth. He looked right and left and ran to both Charlie and Simon. They tried to act normal when faced by Carlo.

“Excuse me, do you know where the bathroom is. I really need to go!” Carlo wasn’t lying. He grabbed his crotch once more and sighed.Simon and Charlie couldn’t help noticing a very small wet spot on Carlo’s groin, when the wind blew the apron away from Carlo’s body.

“Over there on your left!” Charlie pointed.

“Thank you! I thought I was going to wet myself!” Carlo ran away. Simon and Charlie was stunned. They had never expected anything so sexy! The bull had graced their evening. They couldn’t stop fantasizing how Carlo would piss. Did he have to wait at the portaloos? How long would he wait? Would he be able to hold it? How long would he piss? How did his penis look like? How strong would his stream be? Etc.

“It’s four fifty now. Let’s get to the booth!” Simon got ahead to their barbecue booth. Charlie followed. They placed their shopping bags on the table. Simon hugged Philip very tight before taking the apron from his friend, who wanted to walk around the fair as well. Their friends, John and James, quickly took off their aprons, saying “Let’s pee first. Too many customers. We don’t have time to pee.” They just ran away, while Simon and Charlie wore their aprons.  
“Are you ready?” Philip said, before opening a bottle of beer.

“Sure!” Simon said, while grilling some barbecues. Simon now realized that all the drink had now collected in his bladder wanted to find its way out when he had to start his shift. He looked beside him. Charlie met the same fate. He saw Charlie grabbing his crotch and looked back at him.  
They would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 4.30 pm. At the other end of the fair, there was an event for farmer who receives awards and prizes for his animals as well as his farming. There was also a small traditional ball for farmers, their wives and partners, as well as sponsors. Zoa was one of the sponsors, with Harry, Hugh, Jennifer, and Lisa representing the company. They were waiting for Ian, Max, and Dan, who still had tons of work to clear. Eventually, as the farmer’s event would end around four fifty, Max had texted them around four that three of them could not make it at four thirty for sure and they could meet at the food fair around five. Harry smiled, while Hugh was OK with that. He just wanted to be with Harry alone sometimes. He had waited for this moment for a long time, an opportunity to be with sexy and authoritative Harry. He just wanted to test who could be more powerful? He felt great drinking farmer’s beer with Harry, who bought him another bottle of beer. He carried with him and finished it with great relish.

Both of them walked to the trees nearby the small mock-up farm with a bespectacled thirtyish farmer standing, with a bottle of beer in his hand, beside a little pen with a beautiful cattle with him. Hugh took Harry behind the bush and kissed him passionately. Harry returned the kiss. Hugh was mad with desire and wanted to make out with indigo-eyed black-haired Harry at the bush. Hugh started to take Harry’s clothes off, while Harry stopped him.

“Not now, Hugh, I know you can wait.” Harry stood up from the bush. “We have to open the floor in ten minute’s time. Jennifer and Lisa must have been waiting.” Harry smiled and patted softly and Hugh’s hardon in the trousers.

“I could make you come in ten minutes.” Hugh still hugged Harry from behind. “I know you want to, Harry.” Hugh touched the tip of Harry’s cock. Harry got away and talked to the bespectacled farmer at the little pen.

“Hello, Albert!” Harry waved his hand, “I haven’t met you for ages. Congratulations! You’ve got the award of the best young farmer. How is Bossa? How is she?”

“Bossa’s fine, Mr. Renner. She’s always beautiful and healthy. I have taken a very good care of her, But this is not Bossa, sir. This is Folio, her son.” Albert smiled. “Thank you for the support, sir.” What Harry and Hugh saw then was that Albert sneakily putting his hands into his jeans pocket, and smiled shyly. Albert then said, “the beer was quite great. I had three bottles now. This is my fourth. I have to thank Marcus for that!”

“Oh sure! We just had two,” Hugh smiled back. He knew what Harry would think at the back of his mind. Hugh saw Harry smiling as he expected.

“Oh, I forgot, Albert, this is Mr. Hugh Cullen, our new manager. Hugh, this is Albert. The company had supported him three years ago. Now he is well-known with a great number of dairy products.”

“You are a manager, sir? You do look like a model, sir!” Albert smiled and shook hands with Hugh. Hugh could see that the other hand grabbed very tightly. The beer had got him! Hugh couldn’t help getting hard seeing that. The thirtyish farmer squirmed a bit while standing. Then he crossed his legs.

“Hugh, you should try fresh milk from Bossa. I love it. Albert, could you prepare us two cups of your milk, please.” Harry asked Albert. Albert moved away to his prepared jug full of white milk. Hugh could hear that he moaned a bit while he poured him and Harry two large cups of milk.

“Let’s make a toast for Albert’s success!” Albert couldn’t help joining with his beer. “Cheers!”

Three of them finished their drink. The milk was fresh and Hugh loved it.

“Could I have some more?” Hugh asked.

“Sure, sir! I still have a lot of it. Let me pour it for you, sir!” Albert was ready with his jug. He poured white milk into Hugh’s cups, then placed the jug on the table. He moaned softly under his breath. Hugh and Harry could notice that.

 

“Don’t drink too much, Hugh!” Harry laughed, “They are reserved for visitors as well. After the first dance, people could walk around here to see a great number of agricultural achievements. Behind Albert’s farm, you’ve got Marcus’ small brewery. Some flowers from Rovena’s place. Something like that. Be prepared, Albert,” Harry looked at Albert, who moaned softly again, “The guests would arrive soon.”

“Yes, sir!” Albert affirmed, crossing his legs.

Hugh and Harry walked back to the dance floor. Harry then started to tell him,  
“I’ve had Albert!”

“I think I know.”

“You mean I’m slutty!”

“No. I mean you’re erotically charming.” Hugh laughed, finishing his second cup of fresh milk.

“His desperation today reminded me of the day I first met him and had sex with him. Actually I knew him as a customer of the company, and I haven’t met him in the flesh. But the first time we met was at a fair like this. That fair had a urinal trough set up in the open. I was desperate for a wee so I went there and started pissing. Then he came, grabbing his crotch and moaning, and he unzipped beside me, releasing his piss. I then saw his cock and re”cock”nise it was the cock I saw in Xtube. I laughed when I knew that because we had talked in Xtube before he was my customers. On that day, I revealed to him my Xtube handle, and he laughed. That day we had sex. He was such a bull. His cock was large. Moaning and fucking so hard. I thought I was going to die, but that was fantastic.”

“That sounds great. Actually I used to have sex with a guy who was opening a booth around here too. He was an Italian professor now. His name was Carlo. He was super-hot. You would want him.”

“I’m not a slut.”

“You are. We are.” Hugh laughed again. Lisa and Jennifer turned up to tell them the dance was ready. Harry told them to wait a second, and took Hugh back under the bush where they were going to have sex.

“Let’s have a look!” Harry pointed to Albert, who appeared super desperate while talking to the organisers. When the organisers left him, he sighed and looked around. Nobody was around him. Albert then moved to the nearby bush, not so far from the bush Harry and Hugh was hiding. Albert unzipped his tight jeans. It took time for him to unzip because his zippers got stuck and Albert started to wet himself a bit.

“Shit!” Albert slowly unzipped. This time he managed to unzip, and yanked his large dick out of his jeans. The penis was large as Harry said. Albert moaned as the piss ran out of the piss slits very forcefully. Harry and Hugh enjoyed a spectacle greatly. Hugh just wanted to kiss Harry once more, but Harry told him not to move. Albert was still relieving himself in full force. He was drilling the soft ground around the bush, and then the trickled slowed down. He sighed in relief and farted. Then he peed out once more, this time in short thick stream. Albert sighed again in relief before rubbing his cock a bit. Then, Albert zipped up and prepared for the visitors.

Harry and Hugh slowly moved away from the bush to the dance floor. The music started. Harry and Hugh tried to focus on their dancing partners, but the fresh image of Albert’s relief still disturbed them. Luckily, their erection couldn’t be seen that easily. They danced beautifully, along with farmers and their partners. A great number of people gave them a round of applause. Lisa and Jennifer changed her partners when two old farmers asked them, while Hugh and Harry was asked by a two beautiful ladies.

They started to dance again. Hugh felt that his bladder was quite full now and needed to relieve himself. Two large cups of milk and two bottles of beer were now seeking their way out of his body. He still danced with that beautiful woman who called herself Dora, and yet he just wanted to dance in desperation to relieve his pressure. He looked at Harry. Harry was smirking at him, while grabbing his own crotch very tightly. He knew Harry also had to go. ,


	3. Chapter 3

4.45 pm. Max, Dan, and Ian were in a train heading to the university where the fair was set. The weather was quite hot in the afternoon, so Max bought three water bottles for himself and the other two guys.

“Hey, I’m OK! I’ve drunk some tea before we left,” Dan said, but received his water bottle.

“You’re going to be dehydrated. The fair is in the open. You should drink more,” Max smirked.

“I know what you think, Max.” Ian said, drinking some water obediently, while Max just poured water into his mouth and drank half of it in less than a minute. Max finished drinking and smiled, thinking about last night.  
—————————————————————-  
Max hadn’t had sex with Ian since their university years, so yesterday he told Dan, as he had promised, to join in. Max then took Dan and Ian to a bar and they had a great deal of beer. When Dan was getting up from the table to go for a pee, Max immediately took him and Ian into his car and drove to his apartment. Ian knew well what Max’s game would be like, while Dan was puzzled. Dan knew that the road Max had taken was not the right way to Max’s apartment. Dan moaned and grabbed his crotch very tightly. Max smiled, grabbing his own as well. Ian appeared fine, but Max knew well that Ian’s bladder must have been so full because Ian hadn’t peed since two in the afternoon, together with him. Max sighed and moaned. He was desperate, and his friends’ desperation made it worse. Yet, he was excited. He intentionally drove into an intersection, in the midst of heavy traffic, and observed two of his friends. Ian could not keep cool anymore. He squirmed and crossed his legs, looking at the traffic lights. Dan was horribly desperate. He couldn’t stop moaning and grabbing himself. He winced when he heard Ian and Max moan in desperation. Dan kept saying, “When are we going to get there?” Dan was in bad condition. The beer just wanted to come out. Max saw that and rubbed his thick shaft slowly, moaning in desperation as well as ecstasy. Max dreamt to drive more into a labyrinthine streets and just wanted to see one of them piss their trousers. Then, he would order the one who wet his pants to be the urinal for the other two, before they were going to have sex.  
The light turned green, and Dan sighed and hoped he could have a chance to pee soon. Max smiled when he saw Dan looking disappointed, after he drove into another unknown lane. He just wanted to quit soon as he just wanted pee as well. His bladder was so full, and he couldn’t stop grabbing his crotch. Max knew that either Ian or Dan would piss himself before reaching his apartment so he revealed his plan to make the one who pissed their pants first to become a human urinal.

Immediately, the unexpected, for Max, had happened, when Dan brought out a huge plastic bottle from somewhere in his car and started to unzip and pee forcefully into it. Max was shocked, while Ian was sure there must be some space left for him. Max was disturbed and turned on by the sound of hot piss flowing into the bottle as well as the moan in relief. Max grabbed himself madly, and he knew some of his hot beer piss had leaked in his brief. Max moaned and drove back to the direct route to his apartment. Max then said, in shock, “How could you….Ahhh….pee in that, Dan? Where have you got it? Ooh!. Max was super-desperate now, but he was sure Ian was going to wet his trousers first. Dan then explained that last time Max was very desperate coming up to his apartment, so Dan had prepared this bottle just in case Max needed to pee while driving. Max then could remember what Dan told him and kept saying, “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Hurry up, I’m gonna piss myself.” Max could not control himself and started to leak a bit when Max gave out the last moan and his last drop. Max was going to park his car, while Ian took the heavy half-full bottle from Dan and unzipped. Ian pissed like thunder into the bottle. Ian moaned in relief. The piss kept filling up. The sound of it never seemed to stop. That made Max losing it in his trousers. Rivulets of piss dribbled out of his beautiful bulge. Max grabbed his wet crotch once more and ran to the lift, who were in relief. Max had never felt he was going to be a slave, to be a human urinal. Max Adridge had always been master, and had always topped. What would happen to him? He ran fast, with trails of piss following him, to his room. He reached the door and, while unlocking it, he started to leak out a great deal. He couldn’t stop the flood of beer piss running out of his cock. He felt relieved and worried at the same time. He was still pissing when Dan and Ian turned up with some drinks in their hands. He tore his soaked trousers off and immediately got hard by the sight of the two.

Dan quickly took off his clothes and kissed Max. He hugged Max very tightly from behind, and let Ian masturbated Max. Max was going to come. He moaned so loud and yet Ian stopped as he was going to come. While Ian was rubbing Max’s cock, Dan thrust his cock slowly into Max’s ass. Max shrieked and found the act quite pleasurable. He moaned in ecstasy, yet he was forbidden to come. Then Max and Ian swapped their places. The same act happened again. Max just wanted to shoot his load like mad, but they wouldn’t allow him to come. Both of them moaned in ecstasy as well, and hadn’t come. He could see them precumming, but they wouldn’t let themselves come just yet.

Both Ian and Dan finished their drinks and kissed each other for a while, then slowly rubbed Max’s cock slowly. Max never stop moaning. His transparent precum dribbled on the floor. Max knew he was going to shoot his load, but they just stopped stroking in time.

“I need to pee, Dan.” Ian said, “I’ve drunk two bottles of ciders. My bladder’s quite full now. “

“Mine too. Let’s use the toilet!” Dan said,

“No, we’ve got a human urinal now.” Ian smirked. Max knew well that Ian had been his and Harry’s human urinal many times at uni, but now it was Ian’s turn for revenge. Max obeyed by opening his mouth.

“I’m ready, sir, and promise me to let me come, please sir.” Max played his role of a slave.

“We promise,” Dan started pissing into Max’s mouth, along with Ian. They moaned in relief, while Max swallowed their cider piss. When both of them finished pissing, Dan jumped upon Max and kissed him like crazy, while Ian rimmed Max. Dan then sat upon Max’s hard cock. Max thrust his cock inside Dan, while Ian rubbed Dan’s cock very quickly. Dan was in great ecstasy. Then Max shot his hot white load into Dan’s ass. Max panted heavily with his long-awaited cum. Dan’s cock then burst out his white hot load. After this, both Dan and Max licked Ian all over his body. Then Max, who slowly got hard again, pounded Ian’s ass. Ian moaned heavily. Dan was also sucking Ian’s cock. Suddenly, Ian came, and Max came for the second time. They kissed each other once more, before taking a shower together.  
—————————————————————————  
“Max, hey, Max!” Dan touched his shoulder, “what are you thinking?”

“Nothing.” Max smirked.

“Last night, for sure.” Ian smiled. “I have finished drinking my bottle of water.”  
“Me too,” Dan said.

“OK, my turn!” Max drank all of it. “Ahhhh….”

“It would take about forty five minutes. I think I would need to pee badly when I arrive,” Ian said, “I haven’t peed when we left the company. I drank a lot of tea today.”  
“Same here!” Max said, “I know there must be lot of toilets.”

Suddenly, they saw a guy from another car moved into theirs. He tried to open the toilet door, but it was locked. He squeezed his crotch very tightly. Then he sprinted past Max, Dan, and Ian to the other side of the car, trying to find a vacant toilet. He screamed, “Oh God!”, and grabbed himself again. This attracted Max,Dan, and Ian. The man grabbed his crotch twice and moaned without caring people would hear him. Luckily, there were not so many people in this car. Yet the bathroom at both ends were occupied. He danced desperately. Max couldn’t stop watching this guy bouncing up and down in urgent need to urinate. Cute guys needing to pee were the best. Ian and Dan were also looking. The act of grabbing his crotch with both hands meant he was super desperate. His muscular arms stretched to grab his leaking pipe. Max could see a bull tattoo on the left arm. His body was quite slim, but sinewy. His black hair and black eyes made him look like an Asian guy, but his nose was like a European. He was quite tall, and looked like a model.

The good-looking man couldn’t stop moaning.


	4. Chapter 4

The desperate man ran to them, saying in clear English: “Sorry, guys, do you know when we are going to stop at the university with Farmer’s fair?”

“In forty minutes,” Ian looked at his watch.

“I can’t hold it that long! I had too much coke, and now my bladder is going to explode. Oh God. It’s coming.” Max could see a small wet spot on his beige trousers.

“Here you go!” Max offered his empty bottle. “We won’t mind!”

“Are you sure?” the guy asked, “Oooh. I really need to go!”

“Then, go!” Dan said. The guy obeyed. He turned his back to the three guys, unzipped, and pissed like Niagara Falls into that little bottle.

“Sorry, I spilled.” The guy was peeing in full flow. His face expressed ecstasy. Max took a chance to have a peek at his penis. It was white and beautiful. Not so thick or very long, but beautiful. That beautiful cock spewed a great deal of hot pee without stopping.

Finally he zipped up. He sighed and grabbed his crotch and writhed once more. “God!”

“What happened?” Ian asked.

“I still need to pee. I thought I would just pee into that bottle and hold it for the rest of the journey, but, ooh, it’s still bursting.”

“We’ve got another bottle!” Ian offered him his bottle. The guy accepted gratefully, unzipped, and peed again. This time the he peed forcefully, but shortly. He sighed. Dan offered him some tissue paper. He smiled and said Thank you again and again.

“We knew well how painful that was!” Max smiled.

“Thank you again! My name is Tom Delaney. Actually it’s Tomohiro Delaney.”

Max, Ian, and Dan, then introduced themselves to Tom. Tom was happy to meet new friends, who were going to the same place as him. Tom told them that he was half-Japanese and now working as a model. Tom also told them that his boyfriend was an Italian professor, working at that university. Today his boyfriend sold some pastas and pizzas. Tom could guarantee them that they was delicious. Also, there were great beers in the fair as well. Beer and pizza were the best combination for Tom. When asked about the tattoo, he shyly answered that his boyfriend’s nickname was the bull. They all laughed.

Max would like to have a chance to play with this new sexy friend, and his boyfriend as well.  
—————————————————————–  
5.30 pm. Charlie and Simon were quite desperate at their barbecue booth. Philip was still preparing more barbecues. They got lots of customers today, and they had to grill a lot of barbecues. Charlie crossed his legs again and again while grilling. He moaned softly under his breath. He drank too much. Simon was the same. Simon grabbed his crotch twice every fifteen minutes. Simon could feel his brief was going to be damp soon. He just wanted to let loose right there.

“How are things?” Philip brought out a towel and wiped Simon’s sweat on his face. “There are a lot of customers, so keep on your good work, guys!” Philip placed his large towel upon Simon’s shoulder and kissed him. The kiss made Simon leak a bit in his brief.

“I need to pee, Dr. Davis,” Simon told him.

“Me too, Dr. Davis.” Charlie was in agony.

“I need to pee too!” Philip Davis smiled, “Not as much as both of you, though. Could you hold it fifteen minutes more? Customers are still waiting.”

“OK, sure.” Simon was obedient, while Charlie looked like he was going to burst any minute. Charlie drank much more than him. “Are you OK, Charlie?”

“Sure! I will!” Charlie seemed not to be able to do so. Suddenly an angel appeared. Actually, it was Carlo Fernacci, that Italian professor. His smile made both of them try to appear normal.

“Have you tried our pizza?” Carlo asked.

“We did, Dr. Fernacci!” Simon eagerly answered.

“We really liked them, sir!” Charlie couldn’t stop looking at Carlo.

“Grazie. Thank you!” Carlo smiled. That smile melted both of them. It made Charlie relax and pee a bit in his pants.

“Here, sir! Your order!” Simon served Carlo with their barbecues. He crossed his legs once more. When he saw a small wet spot on Carlo’s beige chino, his cock got hard.  
When Carlo walked away, the wave of desperation hit both of them again heavily. Simon moaned and grabbed his wet crotch, while Charlie curled himself up. “God, I gotta piss so bad!”


	5. Chapter 5

When Carlo walked away, the wave of desperation hit both of them again heavily. Charlie curled himself up. “God, I gotta piss so bad!”

“You two, just go! I’ll follow you!” Philip let them go to the portaloo, while he finished grilling some of the meat, before closing the booth and following them.

Simon and Charlie ran to the portaloo to find out there were queues for every portaloo. There are three people in front of them by average, for every portaloo. They just chose one of them and wait. The desperation got worse when they saw a man in front of them moaning in desperation. Charlie was in great agony. When the door of the loo opened, he was losing a bit more in his underwear. The closer he got, the less he could control himself. Charlie moaned and sighed in desperation. Simon was desperate, but he knew that Charlie was beyond desperation now.

Philip followed them. Philip looked fine, a bit worried though.

“Charlie, are you OK?”

“Two people left, but I just don’t think I could make it. I’ll try.” Charlie tried to think about Hugh. About the day he held for a very long time and kept all his piss for Hugh.  
Hugh suddenly turned up, with his hands upon his crotch. Harry followed Hugh. They were desperate as well. Hugh saw his cute boyfriend moaning and ran to hug him softly.

“Are you OK, my boy?” Hugh asked.

“Not OK!”

“I just need to piss, like now!”

“We all do, Charlie,” Harry said before moaning. He drank too much beer. He crossed his legs and tried to keep cool, but that was impossible. He just wanted to piss right here. Hugh was as desperate as he was. Simon and Philip’s sigh in desperation did not make the situation better. However, Harry was also excited. He enjoyed seeing all these guys desperate. He even had an incestuous desire for his twink nephew, Charlie at this time, when Charlie was mad with desperation.

Hugh was dancing desperately before running to the portaloos. He danced too much and just wanted to get away from the dance floor, or else he would drench it with his beer piss. Now he thought of moving to another portaloo, but people were as many. He also don’t want to leave Charlie.

Simon was getting worse. When the door of the portaloo opened, he just leaked a bit more. He moaned softly and looked at Philip. Philip was squeezing his crotch as well, but Simon could see a wet spot getting bigger in front of Philip’s trousers.

As they were waiting desperately, Max, along with Ian and Dan, arrived with full bladder. Max moaned in desperation when he saw queues for every portaloo. Ian and Dan were quite desperate too. Three of them said hi to other desperate men they knew, and just focused on their muscles used to hold it.

Now only one guy was in front of Charlie. When the door opened, and the desperate guy ran in, Charlie moaned and felt a hot spurt shot in his underwear. The urine leaked out and was shown to wet his trousers.

“Oh God, I can’t hold it any longer.” Charlie was going to relax the muscle and opened the floodgates, without caring about anything, but then Hugh took off his cotton suit and told his boyfriend,

“Charlie cutie, just pee into this!” Hugh also helped unzip and yank Charlie’s spewing cock into the fabric. Charlie sighed in relief as jet of hot urine came out of his cock without stopping. It was copious and forceful. The piss gushed out of his cock like blasted pipe. Hugh was much more desperate than ever, looking at his boyfriend’s relief.

At that moment of Charlie’s relief, Simon shared Philip’s towel with Philip and each piss into the thick towel. They moaned in relief. The hot urine dribbled from the towel, but Simon and Philip were still drenching the towel.

When the door opened and that guy came out in relief, Hugh ran in and found Harry following him.

“Let me use it too. I’m madly desperate now!” Harry told Hugh. When both of them were in the portaloo together, Harry was the first to unzip and pee while Hugh’s zipper got stuck.

“Fuck, it won’t go down!” Hugh said, and started to leak in his trousers. “Fuck. Fuck. I’m wetting myself.”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry then stopped his pee mid-stream, and slowly move the zipper down for Hugh. Hugh then yanked his thick cock and pissed like there’s no tomorrow. He moaned out loud. They pissed together in that small portaloo, seeing each other’s beautiful cock. Hugh just wanted to touch Harry’s, but Harry wouldn’t let him. Harry moaned like he was reaching sexual climax, as the piss flowed out of his urethra.

Then there was a knock at the door, followed by Max’s voice, “Hey, hurry up, we need to go like crazy. Don’t fuck each other inside the portaloo. I know you want to, Harry!”  
Max was super-desperate. He couldn’t look anywhere but at the fair at the back, because at both sides he saw people being desperate. Some of them just ran away and pissed in the bush. He wouldn’t do that. This is the university he loved. It was the place where he met Harry and Ian. Oh God! He crossed his legs again. Why did Harry and Hugh take so long?

He banged the door again in desperation. His cock spurted a jet of hot urine. Finally the door opened, Max ran in, followed by Dan and Ian. Max unzipped and stood in the middle, while Ian and Dan, squeezed by Max’s bulkiness, had difficulties in unzipping and let out some of their hot piss in their slack, before releasing their strong stream. Max never minded being pissed on again after being a human urinal last night. His cock got hard after thinking of it. The pee then was splashed around and jet so far to the other side of the portaloo. He tried to relax, but he just had to piss with a hard-on. Dan had finished pissing, but Ian and Max had not. He waited. The chorus of moaning in relief made him hard.  
The door was banged again. “I’m sorry, guys, please hurry up, my boyfriend needs to pee very bad!”

When the last drop came out, three of them opened the door. They found that model guy, Tomohiro Delaney, again. Tom ran inside without closing the door. He just pissed out a very steamy and strong stream. He moaned endlessly. Hugh was then talking to his boyfriend, while looking at Tomohiro pissing a river in a piss-splashed portaloo.

“Long time no see, Carlo!”

“You too, Hugh”

“Your boyfriend looks so good!” Hugh smirked.

“Yours too.” Carlo smiled.

Tomohiro was in heaven, so was Hugh. Hugh enjoyed the scene so much. Lots of hot guys pissing, wetting, and being desperate. Charlie was right beside him enjoying the view, then both of them kissed in ecstasy. Dan was talking to Dr. Davis and his boyfriend about the barbecue.

Max, Harry, and Ian went to the garden around the fair, reminiscing their past. They could remember the day when they watched “Perfect Storm” in desperation at their dorm, not far from here, and didn’t allow anyone to pee during the film, and after that they had to pee elsewhere not in the bathroom. When the film ended, Harry had wet himself   
completely. Ian was going to use the balcony, but Max forbade him. Then, Ian ran away to the garden and pissed on the plane tree near their dorm. Max followed and released his stronger stream. Today, they were revisiting that tree. When they reached that tree, somebody was running at it. So they hid themselves.

It was Albert. Albert was going to go back home in his trucks, but he seemed desperate for a piss. Albert, the sexy farmer, just stopped at the plane tree, unzipped, relaxed and pissed. He pissed very strongly. The piss was frothy and steamy. It was also unstoppable, flowing like a river or a flood over an arable land. Albert’s irrigation came along with his moan and sigh. He stopped pissing like thunder for a while. Then started again. His bladder must have been so large. The piss came out like thunder. Albert also farted as well. He was completely relaxed. His face showed great relief from his bladder agony. The soil around the plane tree was completely watery.

Today, boyfriends return to boyfriends, despite Hugh’s great desire to fuck Harry, and Harry’s desire to fuck almost everyone, including his own nephew. Hugh was taking Charlie to the train, and threw his wet grey suit into a bag. Max and Dan were kissing harder than ever. Simon and Philip went back to the booth, packing things up and kissing every five minutes. Tomohiro and Carlo also packed things back home, and Tomohiro told Carlo to buy some condoms after they haven’t had sex for weeks, because of Carlo’s research project as well as his photo shooting.

Harry returned to the faithful Ian. Ian smirked. He was always ready for Harry.

“How was the fuck last night, Ian?”

“Great. My first time for being a top?”

“Really? Who have you topped? Dan?”

“No, Max!”

“God! That must be his first time for being bottom as well. How did he like it?”

“He did. He couldn’t stop thinking about that.”

“Great. I just wanted to see Hugh fuck Max as a bottom as well.”

“Have you and Hugh had sex?”

“No. I just wanted to postpone it for him. Just wanted to make him mad.” Harry smirked.

“You would get mad if he fucked somebody else.” Ian smirked and was handed a bottle of cider.

“Drink this slave. You know, what you should do tonight?”

“You have to drink this too!” Ian handed him a bottle of beer.


End file.
